<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>When We Began to Thrive by surprisepink</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131941">When We Began to Thrive</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/pseuds/surprisepink'>surprisepink</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animals, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fluff, Happy Ending, Love Confessions, M/M, Pining, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, accidental pet acquisition</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:41:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29131941</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/pseuds/surprisepink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Amidst war, Ashe falls in love twice: the first time with a friend, and the second with their new canine child.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Dedue Molinaro</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Ashe Big Bang</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A Crush, Apparently.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My piece for the Ashe Big Bang! This was my first time doing something like this and it was a real learning experience.</p><p>Stunning art is by <a href="https://twitter.com/LTNlitten9">LTNlitten9</a>! Give them a follow.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Love snuck up on you when you were least prepared for it. Ashe had read that in a story long ago, and it was an idea that he’d never forgotten, even as an adult. At first he wasn’t sure if it was true; love, in books, was all about grand gestures of devotion, about passionate declarations and intense emotions. It was only several years into the war when love indeed came to him quite discretely.</p><p>It had been a strange thing, seeing Dedue back with them after he was supposed to be dead, but Ashe had never been so happy to have been wrong about something in all of his life. They’d been friendly with each other so many years prior, but now their whole worlds had changed, and Ashe couldn’t exactly expect their friendship to remain the same as it had been.</p><p>He’d fully intended to step back and allow Dedue some space, but that turned out to be impossible: they were two of the Blue Lion’s best cooks, and the others were more than happy to have them take over the bulk of cooking duty. It was a necessary task, and Ashe didn’t mind it one bit. He only hoped that he wouldn’t be a burden on Dedue.</p><p>Next came the gardening, and that too had been wholly unplanned. Ashe had always found joy in the greenhouse, and Dedue as well—separately. But when Dedue came to Garreg Mach for the second time, it seemed like he was always there to admire the flowers’ hues or tend to the growth of the vegetables. They ended up together there again and again, until it became a common occurrence, almost an expected one.</p><p>But while Dedue was eternally patient and Ashe was not easily bored, both of them liked to be <em>doing</em> something, and their free time task of choice soon became restoring the greenhouse to its former splendor. It had still been cared for these past five years, but not with the same loving care that came from Dedue’s hands, and without the same persistence that Ashe was able to offer. The nuns that were tending to it seemed happy enough to allow them to take over; one less job amid a dozen stressful ones they had been forced to take on during the time of strife.</p><p>Ashe never forgot that they were at war, and the two of them were soldiers now. Their time together was not blissful, nor even peaceful, most of the time. Always in the back of Ashe’s mind were the memories of the battles past, and plans for battles yet to come.</p><p>Still, being busy together provided some relief from it all: the monotony of chopping vegetables, the satisfaction of watching a sprout peek through the ground, the pleasant distraction of polite conversation. Through it all was Dedue, kind, strong, and gentle.</p><p>The day that Ashe realized that he had fallen in love was warm, and the sun shone bright, streaming through the greenhouse glass and making Dedue’s white hair look almost as though it was glowing.</p><p>Dedue's brow was furrowed as he dug in the dirt just as it always did when he was concentrating. At one time, his face had seemed so intense, and Ashe had found it difficult to approach him when he was hard at work, but now it was the opposite: the sight of his unwavering gaze as he watered plants and pulled weeds was a comfort, a sign of normalcy in uncertain times.</p><p>It was quite captivating, and Ashe found it impossible to look away from him even though there was still work to be done. Despite everything, he thought, there could be moments of sunshine even during the worst of storms.</p><p>Dedue had rolled up his sleeves to allow himself some relief from the heat, but it seemed to do little to help with how humid the greenhouse got in the summer, and sweat beaded on his brow. Ashe found himself longing to reach out, to wipe it away, but he resisted the urge—it seemed too intimate, somehow, though he doubted that Dedue would mind.</p><p>As best as he could, Ashe forced himself to focus on the tasks at hand, limiting himself to only the occasional glance at Dedue as he repotted a section of herbs. They were outgrowing their pots, and the herb provided such a succulent flavor that Dedue had requested Ashe avoid trimming too much of it away until it came time to use it. He had to take care of it promptly; the herbs didn’t deserve to suffer because Ashe was too busy thinking about Dedue.</p><p>Since Dedue returned, it had been hard to put into words his feelings for him. But in that very moment, it was all too easy.</p><p>Ashe was in love, and he had been for some time.</p><p>The thought came to him all of a sudden, but it felt like the truest thing in the world. Dedue’s absence had allowed him too much time to reflect on his feelings for his classmate, to mourn and reminisce and, eventually, come to accept that he was gone. Even then, it was hard to tell what it all <em>meant</em>. Only now, when Dedue stood before him, had it become clear.</p><p>“Ashe,” Dedue said, his voice cutting through Ashe’s reverie. Ashe could have written poems about the dulcet tones, if he knew how. As it was, he didn’t have the words, only the fluttering in his chest that he felt each and every time his beloved said his name. Dedue always spoke simply, with no need for verbal flourish; Ashe held on to every word. “Could you bring the watering can? Most of the flowers have been watered already, but it seems a patch of them were missed.”</p><p>Ashe hoped he didn’t look as ridiculous as he thought he might when he scrambled over to Dedue with the can. His revelation made him feel foolish, like a schoolboy with butterflies in his stomach, and he’d prefer not to act the fool as well.</p><p>Though the watering can was filled nearly to the top, Dedue took it from him as though it was weightless, and their fingers brushed together just so. The brief touch wasn’t enough for to feel the texture of Dedue’s hand, but he imagined they must be callused from the use of weapons, not unlike his own hands. What would it feel like to entwine their fingers together?</p><p>Dedue nodded his thanks and turned back to the plants, and only then did Ashe shake his head a few times, willing himself to refocus on the tasks at hand. There was still trimming to be done on the opposite side of the greenhouse, the stone floor still needed to be swept, the windows washed, and—</p><p>Then the ground became much closer as he found himself tumbling down.</p><p>Ashe heard the worry in Dedue’s voice as he called his name before he even realized what had happened. How stupid—of course there were pots in the middle of the path, he had recently moved them there himself, and couldn’t even remember it well enough to avoid tripping over them. He wasn’t hurt, nothing more than a few scratches on his palms from where they struck stone when he caught himself, but Dedue still looked down upon him with concern.</p><p>“Sorry! I’m okay,” he said, before Dedue even managed to ask. He forced a laugh, as though that would make the situation any less mortifying. “How did I forget? I put those there myself, and I couldn’t even avoid them!”</p><p>Dedue shook his head and reached out a hand to help Ashe up, and Ashe almost laughed again at the irony of it—not his preferred reason for holding hands, really. “I’m glad you’re not hurt. I would hate to see you suffer unncessarily for even a moment.”</p><p>It did quite a bit to reassure Ashe, but absolutely did not help the rapid beating of his heart.</p><p>After Deud pulled Ashe to his feet, he took a moment to examine him, to see that the scrapes on Ashe’s hands were not bleeding. This close, Ashe could see that his exposed arms were scarred, and that he kept the neck of his shirt shut even in this heat. He wondered if Dedue’s chest was scarred, too, and what it would be like to trace those scars with his fingers like he was finding constellations in Dedue’s skin.</p><p>“Wash your hands,” he said, “And see a healer if you need to. I can get you bandages, but I have no skill for white magic.”</p><p>No doubt Ashe was blushing now, from their vicinity and the care Dedue was offering both. If Dedue could tell, he kindly said nothing about it. He found himself with a breath caught in his throat, unable to speak for a moment.</p><p>“I’ll be fine,” he said, when he managed to speak. “I’ll just wash up! There will barely be a mark by tomorrow.”</p><p>“I hope so,” Dedue replied. “I don’t wish to see you hurt, Ashe.”</p><p>The words echoed in Ashe’s head as he left the greenhouse. Dedue would say the same thing to any of their allies, but still, they were precious. He would hold them in his heart, just as he did all of their moments together.</p><p>...saints, he really did have it bad. There must have been signs. How could he have missed them? And how, Ashe wondered, would he be able to hide his affection, if he was going to end up being so obvious about it?</p><p>In that moment, the thought of simply telling Dedue seemed like an impossibility. Of course he could say nothing. If he did confess, all Dedue could do would be to kindly thank him for his feelings—and just as kindly turn him down. There was a <em>war</em> going on, and even in the absence of it, Dedue had still already devoted himself to the king. Ashe couldn’t take him away from that, and he didn’t want to, either.</p><p>He’d lived his whole life coping with feelings that were inconvenient—stress, frustration, sorrow. Certainly he could manage keeping a <em>happy</em> feeling to himself, perhaps kindling the flame, but never truly allowing it to burn.</p><p>And yet, a part of him thought this: if he ever did, he would need to fin the perfect time. When things were calm, peaceful. When the war was far in the past and they were able to live their lives as they wished.</p><p>That, Ashe thought, would be a beautiful story indeed.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>With each passing day, the prince's countenance seemed to improve just slightly. It was thanks to each of his dear friends staying by his side as he recovered and grew stronger, Dimitri said, but it was clear that Dedue’s presence had been the most vital part of it. And why shouldn’t it? Ashe’s demons were not half as fierce as the prince’s own, and still Dedue was a calming presence to him. It must have been twice as true for Dimitri.</p><p>That he took Dedue away from the prince’s side for even a moment weighed heavy on Ashe’s heart. But each time he said as much, Dedue reassured him that there was nothing to be concerned about. Inseparable as though they seemed, needed moments apart now and again, and he was more than happy to spend them with Ashe.</p><p>Logically, Ashe knew there was nothing to fear about Dimitri. He was a good man, he was a good friend who treated his allies as equals, and he would be a good king. He had never once objected to Ashe’s friendship with Dedue, and indeed, was more than happy to spend time with the pair of them as circumstances allowed, most often during meal times.</p><p>None of this stopped Ashe from nearly dying of embarrassment each time they dined together.</p><p>“The greenhouse looks very nice,” he said, during one such dinner. “The two of you have done good work on it. You’ll have to tell me the names of the flowers you planted sometime.”</p><p>“Of course. Ashe’s work has been invaluable, as expected. He knows Fódlan's native plants better than I,” Dedue replied.</p><p>“Not at all!” said Ashe. It was hard to accept such unwarranted praise, especially from a prince.</p><p>Dimitri seemed to ignore him, perhaps used to Ashe’s humble nature. “You two have grown close, haven’t you? I must admit I barely noticed you were friends when we were students, given how busy I was with...” he made a vague gesture. “But I see now what a good pair you make.”</p><p>Dedue nodded. “Ashe is a very dear friend to me. I hope he feels the same way.”</p><p>Once again, Ashe felt blood rush to his face. His feelings weren’t precisely the same as Dedue’s, but nonetheless being called a “dear friend” seemed like a great honor. Still, he felt almost compelled to apologize. Wasn’t <em>Dimitri</em> supposed to be Dedue’s dearest friend?</p><p>“I do feel the same way!” was what Ashe settled on, his voice cracking just a tad under pressure. “Ah, but Your Highness, please let me know if I’m being a nuisance, taking up all of Dedue’s time—and Dedue, you too!”</p><p>“You’re never a nuisance,” said Dedue.</p><p>“As I’ve said before, you may call me by my name,” said Dimitri at the same time.</p><p>Still flustered but with no real reason to disagree, Ashe nodded again.</p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Ashe had no love for war, but his commitment to their cause was unwavering. He was best fighting from the shadows, picking off enemies one by one with his bow and arrow. Built for times of peace, he lacked the mettle of a true soldier. But he was good at hiding, at stealth, at finding just the right time to fire a shot in order to distract an enemy or finish them off.</p><p>The bow was a weapon that did not allow its wielder haste, and Ashe did not wish to hurry. Fortune favored the bold, but Ashe had been through his share of fortune and misfortune. The goal during each battle was not luck, but safety.</p><p>It was during one such battle, so much like any other, that he found someone new to protect.</p><p>The conflict was fierce, and sword and spear clashed around him as he looked on from his position in a nearby wooded area. Though his heart pounded in his ears, Ashe aimed true, and his shots met their targets well, one after the next.</p><p>It was a good setup. Logical, without the strategy involved being too obtuse. And it worked well: he found himself to be a far more accurate shot without the risk of the enemy noticing him before he allowed them to.</p><p>It also meant silence, or as close to it as could occur when a fight still raged around him.</p><p>Wait. Focus. Aim. Shoot. On and on as the battle continued. It had to have been hours, but it couldn’t go on forever. And then—something from behind him. A moan, or a cry? Ashe turned around, his hand flying to the dagger he kept strapped onto his belt. It was an old habit from childhood, one he hadn’t stopped even when the nation <em>wasn’t</em> at war. The kind of thing that wouldn’t usually be necessary, but when the time came to use it, he’d be glad he hadn’t neglected keeping the dagger sharp.</p><p>But the sound he heard was surely not from their opponents. It didn’t sound human at all. It was long and low and almost pathetic. An animal, then? If that was so, there was nothing to fear, for the forests in this area had no fierce creatures in them, least of all anything that sounded like it was injured, or worse. It could be a rabbit, or another such creature: small, edible, and easy to end the life of in order to free it from its misery.</p><p>As Ashe crept closer to the sound of the noise, carefully so as to avoid both startling the creature and alerting the enemy, he thought that he might be wrong. The sound had a familiarity to it, but the more he listened to it, the more it seemed like it didn’t belong to a woodland creature. Instead, it was something a bit closer to home.</p><p>Finally, he parted the branches of a bush to reveal the source of the noise: a small dog, the proportions of which were like no dog he’d ever seen. It yelped as he kneeled beside it, but did not flee, and as he took a closer look he could see that one of its legs was raw and red, not bleeding but crusted with old blood. It was hard to see the full extent of the injury, but it was fair enough to assume that it meant the dog couldn’t walk, and so it needed his help.</p><p>Ashe turned back just briefly, just enough to ensure no enemies had taken note of him and none of his allies were crying for his aid. The sounds of the battle were quieting. Good. It would be safe to focus his attention on this pitiful creature.</p><p>It appeared that the dog could not move, and it certainly didn’t seem inclined to attack him, but Ashe still approached with caution. He removed his glove from one hand and held it out for the dog to sniff, and though the dog hesitated at first, it did. As it got its fill of Ashe’s scent—sweat and leather, Ashe assumed, not the kind of things dogs typically enjoyed—it began to wag its tail. Ashe smiled at the sound of the tail thumping against the ground. He’d never had a dog of his own before, but he’d spent his share of time with the retired hunting dogs that lived at Garreg Mach. Their body language was simple to read: a whimper meant pain, a wagging tail meant contentment. That the dog was able to look him in the eye meant it was already coming to trust him.</p><p>The dog made a small sound of confusion when Ashe withdrew his hand, but confusion quickly turned to joy when he retrieved a piece of jerky from his pouch. It was always prudent to have something to eat on hand, just in case. He’d expected the snack to be for himself or a friend if the battle ever ran too long—not an animal. Though a dog counted as a friend, didn’t it? It did so long as the dog continued to welcome his friendship.</p><p>Its tail started wagging again when Ashe offered a piece torn from the jerky, then several more. The dog struggled to chew it while it was still lying down, but it had a good appetite, and that was a sign that the dog would recover well when Ashe nursed it back to health.</p><p>He didn’t ever make the conscious decision to take the dog back with him, let alone take care of it; the moment he saw the dog, he had known it was inevitable. The dog was friendly, it needed help, and quite frankly it was adorable: petite, with a grey and white coat, and fur that looked like it <em>could</em> be long and fluffy, if it were cleaned properly.</p><p>The sounds of battle had continued to grow fainter and slower, and just as Ashe took the dog in his arms, a faint cheer rang out. It was the now-familiar sound of his friends’ victory cheer. It meant that they won and, more importantly, that it would be safe to carry the dog out of the woods.</p><p>With the dog cradled in his arms, Ashe contemplated his next steps. There was certainly no <em>rule</em> against bringing an animal into the monastery to take care of it, but it still seemed forbidden, somehow. Too frivolous for the war, just like his crush. He was inclined to find a way to keep the dog secret, sneaking it into his room like—well, like the opposite of a thief in the night. It was a shame Caspar was no longer an ally; he would have loved to help.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p>She was light enough for him to carry, and that meant he could get her home safely. He could let his friends know he was safe, then trail behind the group, so that they wouldn’t take notice of what he was doing. From there, it would be simple enough to care for her, not so different from when he’d had to bandage his friend’s wounds as they waited for the aid of a healer. He was confident enough in his skills to nurse her back to health, and his room was large enough for a second creature to share it.</p><p>With all of that settled, he hoisted her over her shoulder. The dog whimpered, but did not resist; she knew, Ashe assumed, that she was safe.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A Pet, Affectionately.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Canines, it turned out, were not particularly compliant patients, even when they were too injured to walk properly. Ashe kept his own small first aid kit handy in his room, so there was no need to go to any of the healers for supplies as he did his best to help her get comfortable. But examining his patient proved to be more challenging than expected. The dog shied away from his touches, and soon she—Ashe could tell that much at least, now he had better light—had dragged herself over to the side of the room, taking care not to put weight on the injured leg and tucked her head into a corner.</p><p>She seemed to think that if she couldn’t see him, he couldn’t see her, which might have been amusing if he hadn’t been so concerned. He crawled across the room to join her as she cowered. “You can’t get away that easily,” he said, his voice weary but soft. Soothing, he hoped, though the dog didn’t seem particularly soothed.</p><p>Her escape plan had failed. In the corner, there was nowhere further to go and nowhere to hide. She didn’t seem willy enough to run across the room and open the door, nor did she seem remotely inclined to be aggressive. It gave Ashe the perfect chance to take her leg and examine it.</p><p>The dog could only whimper weakly in protest against the touch. It might have been a sound of pain, and no wonder—though it wasn’t fresh, the amount of blood caked on her fur indicated that she had been injured quite badly. He dipped a cloth into a basin of water that he’d brought into the room, using it to wipe her skin and fur clean. It turned out that the wound was wide, but not as deep as he had feared, and he wondered if bandaging might be all that was needed.</p><p>But even a dainty dog shouldn’t be crying so much from a simple scrape, and now that he was able to inspect it better, it was clear that the leg was swollen as well. With all of that on top of the way she’d avoided putting weight on it, it had to be something more pressing than a simple injury. Something like a broken bone.</p><p>So much for secrets. It was late now, far past any reasonable person’s bedtime, but he’d have to see a healer tomorrow. For the time being, he fashioned a makeshift splint from a spare wooden spoon. That, thoroughly bandaged, ought to be enough for the night.</p><p>He whispered words of kindness as he wrapped the wound—<em>you’re doing well, girl</em> and <em>it’ll get better soon</em>, and on and on—and though the dog didn’t understand them she seemed to grow calmer as he spoke. Soon, she even found the energy to wag her tail again. It was only a few thumps, but it meant that Ashe was on the right track.</p><p>The sun would rise in a few hours, Ashe expected, and with it he would have to rise. He yawned and glanced at his bed, more than big enough for a small grown man and a small grown dog. But now that the dog was safe, his energy began to wane; he’d barely had any left after the battle had ended, and now there seemed to be nothing left.</p><p>“Just a little rest,” he whispered, lying his head near his new friend. “And then I’ll carry you into bed.”</p><p>It was a promise he couldn’t make good on, and instead Ashe drifted off to sleep, the dog soon snoring beside him.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>Nobody ever really expected Ashe to rise with the sun. Lonato hadn’t cared as much about that kind of thing as some noblemen did, and when he was a student, classes had started mid-morning to allow time for breakfast. But Ashe had still taught himself the habit, and when he had his restaurant one day, he knew he would be glad that he did.</p><p>Besides, interesting things happened in the mornings, now more than ever. Though not much time had passed since he dozed off, he still woke up on the floor stiff and slightly confused. The memories of the night before came back easily when he saw the dog snoring beside him, and he grinned at the sight of her snuggled against him. She’d realized that she was safe here, or at least safe enough that she didn’t need to hide anymore.</p><p>She sighed in contentment when he stroked the top of her head. Her fur was matted in places, but not so much that he couldn’t imagine how she’d look when she was clean. She’d have to get a bath after she was healed up, he decided. Odd as she looked now, she’d probably be a real beauty then.</p><p>“Morning, girl,” he said. “No time to lay around, yeah? Let’s get you to someone who can help your leg.”</p><p>The dog cracked one eye open, yawning wider than her tiny mouth seemed capable of.</p><p>It was clear that they needed to find a healer, and Ashe took a moment to ponder his options out loud. “Professor Manuela is skilled, but she likes to gossip. I’m not sure I want half of Garreg Mach dropping by to visit you. Marianne does well with animals, but...” Ashe wrinkled his nose. She had recently helped to heal a badly injured horse, but it had ended in tragedy. “I would feel bad, making her do something like this right now. That leaves Mercedes, doesn’t it?”</p><p>“Awoof?” she replied.</p><p>“She would happily help, and I’m sure she likes animals. I’m sure she won’t think it’s frivolous for me to take in a dog.”</p><p>“Mrrr.”</p><p>“Great, you agree,” Ashe said, feeling a bit ridiculous that he was talking to a dog as though she would respond. She did seem to understand at least a little, though.</p><p>With that settled, he took her in her arms once again and carried her through the dormitory halls. Fortunately, Mercedes was also an early riser—she liked to help out in the kitchens sometimes before breakfast, or take some time to read and study before the day truly began—so she was likely to be awake already.</p><p>Ashe’s suspicions were confirmed when he knocked on the door. “Come in!” came her sweet voice.</p><p>He hesitated for a moment. “Um, can you get the door for me? My hands are full,” he managed to squeak out.</p><p>“Oh, Ashe!”</p><p>He heard footsteps, and then someone opened the door—but it wasn’t Mercedes. She was still seated at her desk, writing something on parchment. It was Hapi who welcomed him in instead.</p><p>“Freckles!” Hapi said, surprised. “Come on in, what the heck is that?”</p><p>“She needs some help,” Ashe said, not sure how else to explain. He really wasn’t sure what had happened to the dog, or where she had come from. All he knew was that she needed them.</p><p>Hapi looked at the dog, at Ashe, and then back at the dog. “I’ll say she needs help! What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t say I got myself into a mess, really... I found her like this.”</p><p>Whatever Mercedes had been writing was left forgotten as soon as she looked across the room and saw her visitors. “My goodness!” she said, dashing over to join them. “The poor dear! Where did you find her? I’ve never seen a dog quite like that around the monastery.”</p><p>“During the battle,” Ashe said. “I was stationed in the woods, like usual, and I found her there. I’m not sure if she was abandoned, or... maybe something happened to her owner.”</p><p>“I certainly hope not! Come in, and I’ll take a look at her. You want me to heal her, I’m sure, and I’ll do my best.”</p><p>“Pretty sure this means <em>you’re</em> her owner now, Freckles,” Hapi added as Ashe laid her out on a blanket that Mercedes quickly provided. “She’s no hunting dog, looks too froo-froo for that. And rich people who want their dogs to come back to them put tags on.”</p><p>“You’re probably right,” Ashe said. “But still, if her owner comes to find her...”</p><p>“Good luck with that, Freckles.”</p><p>“Keep a good grip on her while I take a look,” Merecedes said, looking at the dog’s injured leg. “There, there, doggie. You’re safe now! And Ashe did such a nice job with the bandages! I’ll have to take them off now, though.”</p><p>“I did my best,” Ashe replied with some sheepishness, not expecting to be complimented on what seemed to him like a slapdash job. “It’s thanks to the lectures that the Professor has been having you give,” said Ashe. “I’ve learned a lot from them. But I know you can only do so much without magic, and I’m no good at that.”</p><p>“When you have a minute, ask Nurse Mercie here to teach you that, too,” said Hapi. “She really knows her stuff. Helped me learn some stuff I never understood before, and I <em>am</em> a mage.”</p><p>The dog whimpered as Mercedes finished removing her bandages. “Good girl, good girl. I just need to take a look, you’ll feel better soon,” Mercedes cooed. Then, to Ashe: “Does she have a name?”</p><p>“Not yet,” Ashe said. “I thought about it, but it didn’t really seem like a priority, you know? I’ll come up with something soon, though. She’s strong, so she needs a strong name.”</p><p>“Killer whale,” Hapi suggested, deadpan.</p><p>“I don’t think so.”</p><p>“Beluga whale?”</p><p>“...no.”</p><p>Hapi shrugged. “Don’t let anyone say I didn’t try.”</p><p>“It’s broken,” Mercedes announced after her examination was complete. “But not so badly I can’t fix it.”</p><p>Ashe sighed in relief. “I’m glad I came to you.”</p><p>“Yeah, she can fix anything,” Hapi said at the same time. “Don’t let her talk to you all humble-like.”</p><p>They both fell silent when Mercedes began to murmur a spell. Quiet was best for casting magic well, though Mercedes was skilled enough to heal even among the din of a battlefield. Her healing was always a fascinating sight, and they watched as she whispered the words of healing, words that sounded familiar by now even though it was a language that Ashe didn’t understand. A golden-white glow came from Mercedes’ hands and she held them steady over the dog.</p><p>Almost instantly, the tail wagging began. A warmth flooded Ashe’s heart, too.</p><p>As ever, Mercedes worked quickly, and soon the spell was done and she started to re-bandage the dog’s leg with a proper splint. “With a beak like this, she’ll still need rest,” said Mercedes. “I can only do so much to speed the process along with my magic. But it will be just fine, so long as she doesn’t hurt herself again. Ashe, I’m going to need you to keep an eye on her for at least two weeks. Absolutely no playing, and no walks except for her to relieve herself.”</p><p>Ashe nodded; it was about what he expected.</p><p>“Oh!” Mercedes clapped her hands together after she finished the job. “And make sure she eats well, all right? Lots of food helps an injury like this heal more quickly, and it will help her feel content while she rests.”</p><p>“Like chicken soup for a cold,” Hapi added. “You’re her dad now, Freckles.”</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>It turned out that being a father was more difficult than Ashe had expected.</p><p>The dog—he’d named her Zephys, after the Maiden of Wind that Loog once aided—was recovering quickly, thanks to Mercedes’ aid. She checked on Zephys every few days, and even Hapi had dropped in once or twice to poke fun at Ashe and offer Zephys some affection, but beyond that, it was a solitary undertaking. The more time passed without mentioning her to anyone else, the more it felt like he was keeping a secret, even though he hadn’t broken any rules.</p><p>Hapi hadn’t been exaggerating when she compared it to parenting. Ashe thought himself quite comfortable around animals, but being the sole caretaker of one had turned out to be a far greater challenge than keeping an eye on the monastery cats. Zephys had to be fed and taken outside and cleaned up after now that she felt well enough to get into mischief when Ashe was out.</p><p>But Ashe knew how to take care of <em>people</em>, so keeping a dog alive and in good spirits was manageable, and it was satisfying. He’d always had a tendency to keep his schedule packed, whether that entailed attending the Professor’s lectures, his own personal target practice sessions, or spending time with friends. And he still did—only now Zephys was the priority, and so other things tended to fall to the wayside.</p><p>He hadn’t intended to forgo his favorite commitment of all. It just happened that he was too tired, too distracted, too busy—something. He only realized it when he heard a firm knock on his bedroom door, followed by a familiar voice.</p><p>“Ashe? Are you all right?” Dedue asked. Only then did it occur to Ashe what time it was now, and what day. He’d missed one of their gardening sessions, and now Dedue was concerned!</p><p>“I’m coming!” Ashe called, scrambling to open the door. There was egg on his face now, and he hoped he wasn’t blushing too obviously from the embarrassment when he opened the door wide. What kind of a friend was he, making someone wait for him <em>and</em> causing him unnecessary stress? Dedue would understand, he was sure, and yet... and yet Dedue was the last person he wanted to embarrass himself in front of.</p><p>(He’d done that quite enough already!)</p><p>Fortunately, Dedue was smiling. It was a smile that Ashe knew well: small, but tender. “You don’t look sick,” he said. “Are you busy? Forgive me for troubling you.”</p><p>Ashe shook his head. “I’m sorry!” he said, the warmth in his face indicating that it had betrayed him. That happened quite a bit when Dedue was around. “I know we had plans, I just—”</p><p>“There’s no need to explain, if you’d rather not. There’s a lot going on.”</p><p>Dedue,who didn’t even <em>know</em> what had kept Ashe from the greenhouse, was kindly offering him an escape. For a moment, Ashe was inclined to take it, and make some vague excuse that he’d been bust, but thought better of it. He was keeping this a secret for no real reason, and if anyone deserved to know what he’d been up to, it was Dedue.</p><p>“I can explain,” he said carefully. “If you have a few minutes.”</p><p>Dedue nodded, and Ashe opened the door to let him in, feeling almost like he was getting caught in a lie.</p><p>It was a temperate afternoon, and the way the sun streamed through the window gave Zephys a perfect spot to doze off in. She was looking much better already, thanks to Mercedes’ skilled hands and Ashe’s own skills in sneaking food from the dining hall. If nothing else, Dedue got a picturesque view of her curled up in a sunbeam and snoring softly.</p><p>“Oh, you have a new friend. Who is she?” Dedue asked. Not objecting, not judging, only curious. Of course Dedue wouldn’t judge! He too cared for all those around him, people and animals alike. Ashe had often seen him offering bits of fish and leftover bread to Garreg Mach’s dogs and cats, and though they’d never talked about it, Ashe suspected Dedue had seen him doing the same.</p><p>All in all, it wasn’t so surprising, but Ashe still felt relief wash over him when Dedue responded in the way that he did. If he had found the dog’s presence odd, or silly—well, Ashe wasn’t sure what he would even do.</p><p>“I’m calling her Zephys, after the maiden of wind,” Ashe said. “I, ah, just met her recently, during the last battle. She was hurt, so I couldn’t leave her.”</p><p>Dedue nodded. “Of course not. You are too kind to abandon a creature in need, Ashe. And you patched her up well. She looks comfortable.”</p><p>“Oh! Well, that’s thanks to Mercedes. I’m just keeping an eye on Zephys now that she’s healing up, she was the one who did all the work.”</p><p>As he approached Zephys, Dedue crouched down. Not looming over her, Ashe noted, as he often saw people do with dogs, but rather by her side, as close to being on her level as he could manage. The sound of it woke her up, and she looked at him, curious. She didn’t cower or whine when he held his hand out for her to sniff. Instead, she wagged her tail and politely allowed him to pet her.</p><p>“A sweet girl!” Dedue said, nodding. “Small, yet strong. She suits you.”</p><p>At that, he found just the spot she liked to be scratched, and she leaned into his touch.</p><p>Animals, Ashe thought, could sense good people.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>And in the blink of an eye, Ashe had yet another friend privy to his little secret. He couldn’t help noticing that he and Dedue were particularly inclined to take on projects together: first cooking, then gardening, and now animal husbandry. He tried not to read too much into it—Dedue was a good man! He would happily help any creature in need!—but still, each time Dedue visited Zephys, Ashe’s heart sang. Before this, Dedue rarely came to Ashe’s room, but now that he had a good reason to it seemed to happen every day. It couldn’t possibly be an <em>excuse</em> to see him, but...</p><p>Well, if Ashe liked to pretend sometimes that it was, Dedue didn’t need to know.</p><p>He was perhaps a bit too enthusiastic in his <em>no, of course not!</em> when Dedue asked if he was imposing, and he did find himself awfully quick to compliment just about everything Dedue did with Zephys, but that was just what friends did, right?</p><p>Goddess, he hoped he wasn’t being too obvious.</p><p>Soon they fell into a new rhythm: at a certain time each afternoon, after duties and training were done, they’d meet up and spend their hours together. Zephys was able to heal up quite quickly, and soon she felt well enough to greet Ashe at the door—or, if Dedue had gotten there first, look lazily up at Ashe while Dedue scratched her belly.</p><p>Soon enough, she was better, and there was no longer a need for Dedue to help with her care. All Ashe needed to do now was train her, and she was a fast learner: she barely had a single accident, and she seemed to already understand a few simple commands.</p><p>It was nothing that Ashe couldn’t handle now. But Dedue continued to visit, without any pretense or explanation. It was... nice. Almost too good to be true.</p><p>So Ashe often found himself spending time with Dedue until it was quite late indeed, laughing with delight at Zephys’ antics: the way she would tap him on the arm when she wanted pets, the way she would sniff both of their shoes to make sure she approved of wherever they had been that day, the way she would give paw quite daintily—except when one of them had a treat for her, in which case she would practically smack their hands.</p><p>“I’m not keeping you from anything, am I?” Ashe asked one night. They were sitting on the floor by his bed together—all three of them, with Zephys in the middle. “Gardening, or cooking, or... well, other friends?”</p><p>“I have time for you always, Ashe,” Dedue replied. “Don’t think you’re ever a bother, Rather, I should be asking you if I’m keeping you from anything. This is your room, after all.”</p><p>“Oh! Gosh, no, not at all. I love—” he stopped short. He’d not planned on confessing, certainly not now, but the words almost slipped out nonetheless. “I love spending time with you! Seriously, I’d never think you were in the way.”</p><p>If Dedue thought that what Ashe had said was odd, he didn’t say so. “Then we are in agreement,” he replied. “I will always have time for you.”</p><p>Ashe’s heart skipped a beat at that, but Dedue didn’t seem the least bit embarrassed. He knew he shouldn’t look too much into it. What if Dedue was talking to Zephys?</p><p>Yes! He definitely meant her! It wasn’t the first time that he had spoken to the dog directly, and it surely wouldn’t be the last.</p><p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><p> </p><p>Ashe could only manage a nod as for a response, and then they both fell silent. He pretended to look out the window, but from his position on the floor, he could only barely see the sky’s sunset pinks and purples. Zephys was the first to get bored of it, and by the by she stretched and yawned, then got up to wander the room, leaving no barrier between the two young men.</p><p>“Hapi was right about her not being a hunting dog,” Ashe noted as he saw her climb onto a chair by the window to watch one of the cats that roamed the monastery. Intrigued, but not barking or lunging. Her silence was appreciated, especially when he was trying to squeeze in rest between seminars, battles, and taking care of her. “Not a mean bone in her body.”</p><p>Dedue nodded. “She is kind, but still strong. Much like you.”</p><p>Ashe could feel his cheeks flush. “Uh!” he said. “I guess. More like you, though?” he finished weakly. It wasn’t much of a complement—he still wasn’t good with words when Dedue was being so sweet—but it still made Dedue smile.</p><p>“They say dogs are like their owners, so I think I am correct.”</p><p>“We’re both her fathers by now, right? At least, I know she likes you and me the same—and you’re better at belly rubs.”</p><p>Zephys, still staring out the window, let out a single bark, as though on cue.</p><p>“Both of us? I do like the sound of that,” Dedue said, and Ashe could swear he started floating.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Confession, Accidentally.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ashe was a hard worker, no matter how many distractions he might be facing. It’d been a necessity when he was young and it was the only way to survive; now, after a brief period of comfort, it was once again the only way.</p>
<p>To that end, he aimed to improve his skills each day, to keep his senses sharp, and to remain prepared for battle at all times. To dedicate his complete attention to each fight, and to do all that he could to help his friends be victorious. He was trained by Garreg Mach’s best, and he was a good soldier.</p>
<p>But one day, he was not good enough.</p>
<p>Even looking back on it later, it was impossible to pinpoint what might have been his error. Maybe he was tired; he <em>had</em> stayed up late the previous night. Maybe his mind was elsewhere, too focused on whether Dedue on the others might be safe and whether he’d remembered to leave Zephys fresh water.</p>
<p>Whatever it was, the enemy took advantage of it. It must have happened quickly, but in the moment it felt like slow motion, like his body was trying in vain to save him from what was to come. He could see every detail of the spell, a massive flame being hurled toward him, and yet he was powerless to stop it.</p>
<p>Then: silence.</p>
<p>Ashe’s last thought could have been <em>I hope Zephys is all right without me; Dedue will take good care of her</em>.</p>
<p>But it was not his last thought. He awoke in his own bed.</p>
<p>The first thing that he noticed that he was alive. The second thing was Zephys’ warmth beside him. For both things, he was immensely grateful.</p>
<p>The third thing he noticed was the figure that sat next to the bed. Another familiar presence; another comfort.</p>
<p>“Dedue,” Ashe said, though it came out as more of a croak from his dry throat.</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div><div class="center">
  <p> </p>
</div><p>“Ashe,” was the reply, simple but soothing. Now, he knew for sure that things would be fine. Dedue had that effect on people. “That spell hit you hard.”</p>
<p>“I’ve never been good with magic—not resisting it, either. Did I cause any trouble? I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“No trouble. I am relieved that you are all right, though I had no doubt in the abilities of our healers.”</p>
<p>Ashe turned toward him, his sore body straining from the effort, and laughed weakly. “I’ve been causing Mercedes a lot of trouble lately.”</p>
<p>“She has no objections.”</p>
<p>“That’s a relief.”</p>
<p>“Do you need anything? I already took Zephys out, so she’ll be fine for a while. And the Professor is having the kitchen staff bring us food. I asked for extra.”</p>
<p>“I don’t think so. You can go whenever you need to.”</p>
<p>“Do you wish for me to go?”</p>
<p>Ashe didn’t, of course. He couldn’t imagine a time when he wouldn’t want Dedue by his side. “No, I’m not asking you to leave,” he answered honestly. It seemed a bit selfish, but—was that so wrong, when Dedue was offering.</p>
<p>“Then I’ll stay tonight.”</p>
<p>“Thank you, Dedue—wait, all night?” That was more than Ashe had bargained for, though he still had no objections. Quite the opposite, the thought of Dedue staying the night in his tiny room made his heart beat a bit faster, which probably wasn’t great for his healing body.</p>
<p>Still.</p>
<p>It was worth it.</p>
<p>“All night,” Dedue confirmed. “Again, if you prefer I—”</p>
<p>“I’ll never ask you to leave!” Ashe quickly answered, his heart now racing as he realized something: the room was <em>small</em>. There would be only one place for Dedue to sleep. Ashe couldn’t offer to take the floor, given his injuries, but he couldn’t leave Dedue stuck there, especially when his own room wasn’t so far away that he couldn’t just go back there and sleep if he wanted a bed.</p>
<p>All in all...</p>
<p>“You know there’s only one bed, right?” Ashe added.</p>
<p>“I do know,” Dedue confirmed, his voice betraying no particular emotion about the situation one way or another. Ashe couldn’t manage eye contact from where he was laying, and he wondered if maybe Dedue’s face would tell him something that his voice did not.</p>
<p>Or maybe, Ashe reminded himself, it didn’t have any effect on him at all. Dedue had been through far worse than having a less-than-idea sleeping situation.</p>
<p>It was hard to tell what he was thinking sometimes, even now, as they grew closer. Dedue was always so kind, so accommodating. If Ashe was annoying him, he’d probably be too kind to admit it. That was the last thing he wanted to do; Dedue deserved the best.</p>
<p>In books, being in love meant being secure, happy. It meant butterflies in the stomach and a warmth in the heart. He hadn’t been prepared for how <em>terrifying</em> it was, too. Entirely too many emotions filled Ashe’s mind. If only he could leave some of them behind.</p>
<p>He heard the creak of bedsprings, felt the mattress sink next to him. And then, he <em>could</em> only focus on one thing: Dedue lying beside him. Their legs pressed together; Dedue’s chest was flush against his back. He was so warm, and Ashe could not help but thinking that maybe, just <em>maybe</em>—</p>
<p>And then, as though he was reading his mind, Dedue wrapped his arm around Ashe.</p>
<p>Ashe froze. His breath caught in his chest. This was wonderful, and yet unexpected. What if he embarrassed himself? Could Dedue tell how nervous he was, with his body so close to Ashe’s own? Could he tell that it was hard for Ashe to breathe like this? Could he feel how hard his heart was beating?</p>
<p>“Is this all right?” Dedue asked.</p>
<p>“It’s fine!” Ashe replied, willing his voice not to turn into a squeak. Nervous as he was, it very much <em>was</em> all right. More than all right.</p>
<p>“Then it will be fine when I need to go to sleep, no?”</p>
<p>“If you don’t mind.” Carefully, Ashe flipped his body over, so they were facing one another. He didn’t notice how tall Dedue was most of the time, unless he was asking him to get something from a shelf. Now, all Ashe could think about was his broad chest, his strong arms. About how nice it would be to press himself against Dedue and be held in his warm embrace.</p>
<p>“Is <em>this</em> all right?” he asked as he scooted closer to Dedue. They weren’t holding each other, not quite, but they may as well have been with how small the bed was.</p>
<p>“Of course,” said Dedue. “As long as you are satisfied. Your face is flushed. Are you too warm?”</p>
<p>“No! No, not at all. I’m just— perfect. It’s perfect.”</p>
<p>Though Dedue had said he would sleep <em>soon</em>, he never bothered to leave the bed after that. Once again, Ashe was not alone as he drifted off to sleep, comfortable and safe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>He woke up in the way that he usually did the morning after a rough battle: sore, stiff, and about as refreshed as could be expected.</p>
<p>And... warm. Almost hot. It was the warmth of another body, not of the sun. That was new.</p>
<p>Ashe could barely move, his limbs felt almost stuck in place. He thought it might be part of the recovery from his injury—it wouldn’t be the first time it took most of his strength to roll out of bed—or maybe he really <em>did</em> need more sleep, to build up some more energy.</p>
<p>When he opened his eyes, his sleep-soaked mind was finally able to remember what had taken place the night before.</p>
<p>At some point when they were asleep, Deude had turned over, and now Ashe’s chest was pressed against his back. On his other side was Zephys, who had evidently opted to join them, and had squeezed her small body behind Ashe in what little room was left on the bed. To make things more awkward, Ashe’s arm was around Dedue. He supposed that there wasn’t much of a choice given how little room they had here.</p>
<p>If this was going to be a frequent occurrence, he really ought to get a bigger bed. But, he quickly reminded himself, it wouldn’t. That was only wishful thinking. Dedue was here with him out of concern, and letting Ashe hold him was mere coincidence. He would wake up, and they would laugh about it and move on with their day.</p>
<p>Though he knew that was the truth, Dedue was still asleep. It wouldn’t do any harm to think about it for a little while, would it? A bigger bed, Dedue visiting Ashe’s room each day and letting him hold him through the night. Then in the morning, cooking breakfast together, gardening. They could have a bakery, or a flower shop. They could be happy.</p>
<p>It wasn’t the first time Ashe had imagined it, but now, with Dedue right there, his fantasies were more vivid than usual, and almost felt as though they were in reach.</p>
<p>As Dedue began to stir, he forced himself back into reality. He wouldn’t let Dedue know what he’d been thinking about. He wouldn’t sigh in disappointment when Dedue sat up. He absolutely would <em>not</em> stare as Dedue stretched and yawned, his shirt riding up just enough to show a strip of skin. (Well-muscled, Ashe noted, but it looked like there was a softness to it as well. Perfect for cuddling, if he did say so himself.)</p>
<p>All right, he did do all of those things, but only a little</p>
<p>Dedue made a small noise of recognition when he looked back at Ashe. “Oh, you’re up?”</p>
<p>“Yes!” Ashe said, suddenly feeling shy, almost vulnerable in bed like this. “I woke up just now. Uh, did you sleep all right? With me in the bed... and Zephys, apparently.”</p>
<p>“I did, very well. And you?”</p>
<p>“Oh, I slept great. Thanks, Dedue.”</p>
<p>Dedue smile was so bright, so kind. He reached for Ashe, and Ashe had to hold back a gasp when he began to softly stroke his hair. Even this simple gesture was enough to make him feel like melting into the bed, and Ashe’s eyelids began to flutter closed at the gentle touch. For a moment they said nothing, but it was a moment that was soon broken by a wet, tickling sensation on his head.</p>
<p>Zephys was awake now too, and she was offering Dedue slobbery kisses on his hand. That Ashe was in the way of it was evidently not a concern; she seemed content to give both of them good-morning kisses. (She had the right idea, Ashe thought.)</p>
<p>With that the moment was broken, though Ashe couldn’t find too much to complain about there. The three of them were well, and happy, and that was all that mattered.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
</div><p>There was a lecture scheduled today on commanding troops, a skill that Ashe struggled with. He could have skipped it and rested up, but he’d been looking forward to it, and he wasn’t <em>that</em> much worse for the wear. When Dedue dismissed himself to his own room to change, Ashe began to assess his body. There were a few bruises, a number of burn marks, and a whole lot of soreness, but it seemed that he was largely unharmed. The spell had hit him hard, and he’d have to get some salve from the healers, but it was nothing he couldn’t push through.</p>
<p>A quick pass through the dining hall to get a few pastries, and then Ashe made his way across the monastery to the lecture hall. Dedue had already left by the time he made it out of his room, so Ashe walked there alone—though Dedue was still filling his thoughts.</p>
<p>It wasn’t Dedue he came across outside the classroom, though. It was Dimitri.</p>
<p>Well. It would be more accurate to say that he <em>ran into</em> him.</p>
<p>“Ah, apologies! Hello, Ashe,” Dimitri said, holding up a hand to stop Ashe before he had a chance to apologize in return. “It’s fine. You’ve been busy, right? Distracted?”</p>
<p>Beside him was Hapi, munching on a pear. “Freckles has been up to something, huh?” she asked, giving him a pointed look. “That’s what his princliness was telling me, anyway.”</p>
<p>“No, no! I said they were <em>busy</em>, not ‘up to something’.”</p>
<p>Hapi shrugged. “Same thing. Did you have fun last night, Freckles?”</p>
<p>“That’s—” Dimitri cleared his throat. “That’s none of our business.”</p>
<p>“Huh.”</p>
<p>“Last night? What are you talking about?” Ashe said, surprised. He <em>had</em> had a good night, it was true, but why did Dimitri have anything to say about it? Unless...</p>
<p>“I was looking for Dedue last night and he wasn’t in his room. I assumed he was with you.” Dimitri paused, coughed. “Overnight.”</p>
<p>Hapi offered Ashe a wink, confirming what Dimitri must have been implying. Had they both misinterpreted the situation entirely, then? Something about that bothered Ashe—not the assumption, necessarily, but the misunderstanding behind it all. Dedue would correct them, no doubt, and though Hapi might not believe him, Dimitri no doubt would.</p>
<p>But... it was bette thatr it not get to that point.</p>
<p>“We didn’t do anything!” Ashe said. “Nothing unusual, I mean. Nothing you shouldn’t be doing at school!”</p>
<p>“C’mon, Freckles, where’s the fun in that? Just because we’re technically living at a school doesn’t mean anything. We’re all grown-ups now, you know. Might as well take a load off while you can.”</p>
<p>“You don’t need to feel embarrassed about it, Ashe,” Dimitri added. “I, for one, am glad that Dedue has someone special. I told you that already. That he’s staying the night doesn’t change anything.” He was fidgeting with his clothing a bit as he spoke, a sort of nervous tic, but his words sounded sincere. Ashe had to wonder if Dimitri was embarrassed. <em>Ashe</em> certainly was.</p>
<p>Had Dimitri said something similar to Dedue yet? Ashe certainly hoped not. If there had been an understanding, he ought to set the record straight, before Dedue got mixed up in it.</p>
<p>“I’m not embarrassed,” he said, though he was in fact thoroughly flustered. “But I don’t want you to get the wrong idea, that’s all. We—”</p>
<p>The lot of them were cut off by the rapid strike of boots on the ground, followed by the professor darting past them, through the classroom door. Dimitri followed them, calling after them an apology for being late. Hapi was next to go, no doubt hoping to get the furthest back seat in the room as always.</p>
<p>That left Ashe in the hallway, alone and without a chance to explain himself. He followed the rest of the group to the room, hoping neither of the others took the opportunity to say anything to Dedue.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>The lecture was probably very informative, but Ashe couldn’t concentrate on it. All he could think about was the misunderstanding he had inadvertently caused, and how it would impact Dedue. He wouldn’t object to being mistaken for Ashe’s lover, probably. But he shouldn’t have to be the one in the position of explaining that he wasn’t—that was all Ashe’s fault!</p>
<p>Ashe doodled in the margins of his parchment as the Professor spoke at length about supplying your battalions with appropriate weapons. Dedue was across the room, diligently taking notes as he always did. Thankfully, there hadn’t been time for Dimitri or Hapi to talk to him before the lecture, so Ashe would still have time to stop him afterward, apologize for the trouble, and talk to the others.</p>
<p>That was what he had to do—and what he did, just as soon as they were dismissed. Though he was usually quite organized, he abandoned his things on the table, thinking only of getting to Dedue and making sure everything got straightened out. Dedue, for his part, was packing things up in his typical careful but efficient fashion, oblivious to Ashe coming toward him.</p>
<p>“Dedue!” Ashe said, “Dimitri hasn’t talked to you today, right? Or Hapi?”</p>
<p>Dedue looked up and shook his head, his expression difficult to read. “We did briefly exchange greetings this morning, but there wasn’t time for much else.”</p>
<p>“Good! All right, I wanted to talk to you about something. Before they did!” Dedue frowned, and Ashe added: “Nothing weird, I promise. Um, Dimitri, I mean, his majesty, talked to me before the lecture, and, well—I think he thinks we’re... you know.”</p>
<p>Did Dedue know? Probably not, that’s why they were having this whole conversation in the first place. But it was hard to get the words out now. He’d imagined confessing his feelings so many times before, and even in his fantasies it had been hard to find the right words. It seemed almost inevitable that they would slip out now, somehow.</p>
<p>He didn’t want to confess to Dedue in case he took it badly. And he didn’t want to talk about this now either, for more or less the same feeling. What if Deude was disgusted by the suggestion that they could be a couple, or laughed at him? The thought of it was difficult to bear.</p>
<p>But he had to say it, before anyone else did. For the sake of their friendship, and for the sake of keeping things as simple as they could be, at this point.</p>
<p>He preferred adventure stories over romances, all things considered, but Ashe had read his share of both. Sometimes the heroes in love stories seemed almost like they were charging into battle as they revealed their feelings. That was how it felt now, too. Ashe would have to find the right things to say like the hero of a novel would, even though it seemed that no words could explain his feelings.</p>
<p>“Ashe, are you all right?” Dedue asked. All of the thoughts in Ashe’s head made it hard to think straight. But! He could do this. It would be fine.</p>
<p>“I talked to Dimitri today, right before class.” Ashe paused and looked around, making sure that Dimitri had left. He had; it was only the two of them, and a few of the other students chatting with the Professor on the other side of the large room. “He has the wrong idea about us, at least I think he does.”</p>
<p>“The wrong idea?”</p>
<p>“He made it sound like he thought we were doing something last night. Something... you know.”</p>
<p>“Something...”</p>
<p>“You <em>know</em>. Romantic? Like we’re lovers?”</p>
<p>“I see,” said Dedue. “And that bothers you, Dimitri thinking that we may be lovers.”</p>
<p>“Yes! Wait, no— I don’t want it to bother <em>you</em>.”</p>
<p>“It does not. Why would it?”</p>
<p>“Because!” Because what? If Dedue didn’t seem to mind, then... should he? “Because it’s not true, I guess. Most people don’t like to have those kinds of rumors going around.”</p>
<p>“Hmm,” said Dedue. “I don’t enjoy gossip, but there’s no harm if people know about us. If it doesn’t have any negative effect on you, it won’t for me, either.”</p>
<p>Ashe let out a sigh of relief. If Dedue truly didn’t mind, it was fine. And Dedue was accommodating, but he wouldn’t lie—not about this. So there was nothing to worry about, after all, and they could go back to...</p>
<p>Huh.</p>
<p>“Did you say ‘know about us’?”</p>
<p>“I did.”</p>
<p>Oh.</p>
<p>His mind raced with the possibilities of what Dedue had said. For all that he had considered, Ashe didn’t expect to hear something like that. Not <em>now</em>.</p>
<p>And yet: it sounded distinctly like Dedue believed that there was something to <em>know</em> about the two of them. Know. Not think.</p>
<p>“Ashe,” said Dedue, clearly choosing his words with care. “Forgive me if I’m wrong, but you have always been very kind to me, and very affectionate. You take time out of your day to see me, and I do the same for you. When we started caring for Zephys, and called ourselves her two fathers, I thought that perhaps—”</p>
<p>
  <em>Oh.</em>
</p>
<p>“You could tell I like you,” Ashe finished.</p>
<p>“You often wear your emotions on your face.”</p>
<p>“Is it all right? You don’t mind?”</p>
<p>“Why should I mind?” Dedue said, smiling. “I feel the same way. If our friends know, it makes no difference to me.”</p>
<p>The feeling in his heart then was indescribable, like relief, joy, and anticipation all in one. All Ashe could do in response was to let out a rather undignified squeak as he wrapped his arms around Dedue. They had done this not a few hours ago, as they slept. Somehow it felt different now, knowing that it wasn’t an awkward mistake but rather a deliberate show of affection.</p>
<p>It felt different now that Dedue was holding him, too.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>~</p>
  <p> </p>
</div><p>There were other things to take care of, probably, but none of them seemed to matter now that they had confessed. Ashe was happy to ignore archery practice for once so that they could steal away together, for a chance to talk about their feelings—and a bit more, perhaps.</p>
<p>They wound up choosing the greenhouse, which seemed all too appropriate. It was a familiar place, and a comfortable one—and not a bedroom, which seemed like a bit much for now.</p>
<p>As they entered, Ashe cracked a joke about how he wished Zephys was there. “She was the one who brought us together, after all,” he said.</p>
<p>“I would have told you for one reason or another, in the end,” Dedue said. “But yes, I’m grateful to her.”</p>
<p>They weren’t here to garden, Ashe knew, but looking around he saw things they could do: overgrown plants to trim down and fruit to pick and weeds to pull. He thought he might suggest that, just so they could stay busy.</p>
<p>For once, though, Dedue didn’t seem to be concerned about that, and instead they sat on a bench together, hand in hand. It turned out they didn’t say much; it turned out, too, that they didn’t have to.</p>
<p>Ashe had always struggled to find the words to express what Dedue meant to him. In the end, they had come to understand each other, and when their lips met, no further words were needed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p></p><div class="center">
  <p>
    
  </p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>If you got this far, thank you for reading! I really embraced the cheese for this one, ha. Check out the other works in this collection if you haven't already, there's such a great variety of characters, themes, and pairings!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The rest of this fic will be posted by the end of the week~</p><p>Find me on my <a href="https://twitter.com/surprisepink_">fic twitter</a> or my <a href="https://twitter.com/seraphknights">regular twitter</a> and find <a href="https://twitter.com/LTNlitten9">LTNlitten9</a> on their twitter!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>